1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a suspension system for a metering blade.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to utilize intermediate transfer layers in ink printing systems, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,068,372 and 6,431,703, to Rousseau et al. These systems utilize an oiling roller that engages the imaging drum and applies a liquid intermediate transfer layer to the imaging drum. The print head ejects drops of ink onto the liquid intermediate transfer layer to form an ink image thereon. A receiving substrate such as paper is then brought into contact with the intermediate transfer layer on the imaging drum and the ink image is transferred to the receiving substrate.
A part of the solid ink technology printing process includes the drum maintenance unit. One of the drum maintenance unit's objectives is to apply a metered amount of release agent to the imaging drum prior to the print head imaging process. The metering blade meters the oil applied by the oiling roller into a very thin film that will be sufficient to have the ink preferably stick to the media rather than to the drum.